Total Opposites
by Tiger Eye2
Summary: Hogwarts and an entire community find it hard to place their Trust in Harry's hands. But to make matters worse, our Hero has fallen for the Slytherin Dragon. Can he capture Draco Malfoy before someone else gets to him.changed summaryUPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Total Opposites 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Look, I'm sorry for what I did last time ok, I'm writing my own stories ok, and if you don't like them then BITE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was looking for his friend Ron and Mione' when he heard some tap him on his back.

" Harry, over here!" Said hermoine in a squeaky voice.

" Hermoine, what wrong with your voice? And where's Ron?"

She cleared her throat before responding. "Uh...Fred and George gave me some candy that makes your voice squeaky; I don't know what it's called. Um... and Ron's getting some food or candy."

" Uh...where did he get the money?"

" From his parents of course, your staring to sound like Malfoy." Harry shivered, when she mentioned Malfoy's name. Harry had a crush on him since his 4th year at Hogwarts, which was last year, and he couldn't help but stare at the boy 24/7.

" Sorry, but its kind of weird, I mean it's not every day you see Ron with money."

" Harry!"

" Sorry...I wonder what he bought." He said taking a seat next to her.

She just shrugged

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'd like to have 6 Chocolate Frogs, 3 Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 5 Mars Bars, 4 Pumpkin Pasties, 3 Cauldron Cakes, 4 Squeaker Sneaker lollypops, 6 Licorice Wands and 7 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Ron said quickly.

" Will that be all Mr. Weasley?" Said the old dimpled woman with the cart.

" Pretty much."

" That will be 13 sickles." As he handed the woman his money, he noticed she had a cast on her right leg.

The woman caught him starring and said " I got it from a car crash in the muggle world. Pathetic huh."

" Kind of, well I'll be heading back know, bye." He turned around and started walking back to his seat on the train.

Only a few steps from his seat, he saw Harry sitting next to hermoine.

" Hey Harry, What happened to you. You look like shit!"

"You're not helping." Said Harry.

" Sorry but I-..." That moment, Draco Malfoy walked through their cart to another not even bothering to look at them.

Harry couldn't help but want to go after him.// I can't go on like this!//

" Harry, your drooling!" Hermione grinned.

" Am not!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was Drooling!

To Be Continued.....


	2. Do I?

CHAPTER 2: dO i?

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**Yes, people I'm updating sorry about the delay. enjoy.**

I've been improving my grammar, hope you notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the Train ride was oddly quiet. Ron gave Hermione weird looks, which gave Harry looks, which was to busy thing of Draco Malfoy. He looked from Ron to Hermione wondering what it's been like dating someone. Gathering up as much courage as he could, he asked them the dreaded question.

" Whats it like dating each other?" Both of them blinked twice and turned a deep shade of red.

"It's... exciting... ya know. " Ron said nervously. With that he dropped the matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the first years were sorted, Harry climbed up the big stairs to the Portrait that hung on the wall. Just below him was a Fellow Gryffindor leading the First years to their new Houses. Actually nothing was new about, Harry should know he been there for years. Muttering the password he headed upstairs to the bedrooms and unpacked his things.

He was really out of it today. First drooling at the sight of the Slytherin and almost choking on a vegetable. When he was done packing he climb down the stairs that led to the Common Rom. When he reached the bottom, he pulled up one of the old Gryffindor pine chairs towards the fire. That's how Dean met him. 

" Hey mate. You all right?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him. He had changed during the summer. Besides his rapid growth spurt, he'd become dashingly handsome. 

" Yea I'm all right. Say Dean... are you dating anyone?" 

" Yea. Didn't you know I'm Dating Seamus? Practically told the whole world about it? It's probably because we got together during the summer. But I did tell Hermione and Ron. You think they'd tell you." He leaned back in his chair enjoying the fire's warmth.

" Well... we didn't communicate well you see. Since They have started dating and all seems like I'm the last this to worry about, ya know." He shrugged.

" Yea I know man.... So when were you planning on telling them that you like Draco?" He said smirking. Because he was leaning on a chair leg, he fell of. 

" How'd you know?" He said, picking himself up.

" Oh come on Harry, your that obvious. I'm surprised those so-called friend of yours haven't noticed."

" Dean.. Your really fun to talk to... we should do it more often." Harry said, giving him his, I'm a

Mini crackhead grin. Dean chuckled at that though.

" I do hope your not coming on to me. I don't think Seamus would like that, trust me you don't want to see a mad Seamus. It's like Michael Jackson getting one of his toes taken away." He grinned. " Come On, were going to the Prefects Baths" Dean said pulling Harry along by his arm.

" Why? I'm not a prefect." 

" Well I am, now get your skinny arse over here."

*giggle* " I have a skinny arse? Why Dean, I didn't know you fancy me in that wa- ARRRG"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean navigated Harry through the School Hallways until they came to a spot, which Harry could not

Identify. Muttering the password, the dark boy tapped on one of the stone. Suddenly the Hole wall split apart, revealing a door. Opening it, he motioned Harry to walk in. 

Harry found himself in a huge tiled room. To his Left was a door opened which let to what seen like a Jacuzzi area and to his left was a little walk through that led to a pool. His jaw dropped at the site of the pool.

" Are. You. Kidding. Me." He said in awe.

" Well are gonna stand around, lets got to the pool." Both stepping through the little walk through, Harry sites something in the water. Suddenly a head appeared out of the water. He found himself looking into stormy gray eyes.

" Hello Draco." Dean said fro behind him.

" Hello Dean. Potter." Draco said surprising with out any venom. He pulled himself out of the pool stark raving naked and winked at Harry.

" Good Day." Harry jaw dropped once more, his eyes groping at Draco ass as he walked away.

" Enough staring. Come on; let's get in." with that dean tugged of his shirt and pants. Pulling down his Looney Toon Boxer's, he dived in into the pool. 

" Come on Harry. You can't wear your boxers; this is a heated bath silly." He smiled at the other boy's shy expression. " Don't make me come over there." Quickly Harry discarded his Boxer's and jumped into the pool. " Still thinking about Draco's ass?" That my friend is what started a water war. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his bath in the prefects bathroom, headed towards the Library. Going down the Isles, he spotted Malfoy on the floor in the middle of the book cases, obviously sleeping. Heading towards his direction, he stopped by he and crouched down so he could get a better look at the boy. He seem so peaceful in his sleep. The long feminine eyelashes brush just gently on his cheek and his pink lips moves a bit as he slept. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips gently with the others. He closed his eyes enhaled the sensation of it. He jerked back when the felt the other boy respond. 

" Well... isn't this a nice surprise?" He Blonde drawled dully.

" I-I-I'm so sorry." He said backing away.

" Potter wait... I liked it.. come back" Draco yelled but the Gryffindor was already gone

" Bloody Gryffindors." he muttered to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ran as fast as his legs could take him. He ended up at Hagrid's cabin. Knocking on the door, he mused silently to himself.

" 'Arry, is dat you?" The giant said from behind the door. The Giant opened the door and pulled him to a loving embrace. " It's been a 'hile, since ye visited me, ' arry." The giant said, inviting him in. 

" Sorry Hagrid.. you know school just started right?" 

" Uh... oh yea... hmm. must be losing my memory. So 'hat's your 'oblem?" He said sitting by his dog fang. 

" How'd you know I had a problem?" He petted the dog and sat by the fire. " Oh... 'ell I know ye 'Arry. So you 'onna tell me?"

" Yea.. well I like this person at school... but this person doesn't like me.. and what if I supposed sexually harassed that person..is it bad...?" 

" 'ell ,'Arry, how'd ya know day person doesn't like ye?" 

" Well.. I really don't... But I kissed him and he di-"

" He? 'ell now dats a 'ifferent matter. Le' me guess. Malfoy?"

" Am I that obvious?" he wailed. 

" No. I just been noticin' 'ow you look at 'im . If I 'ay so myself... he ben givin' ya the same look." 

" Are you sure?"

" 'ure as can be. Now' go on wit ya. It's almost midnight." He said smiling.

" Bye Hagrid, thanks for the talk." He said while walking out of the cabin, he waved at the giant and left silent. Tonight he definitely would not be getting any sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well there it is. The update. I hope you enjoyed it cause I jus finished this at 4:19 am... yea, kind of late. huh well more reviews peoples. Cause I worked real hard for this...ok sleepy now must sleep *snores* R&R *sleep talks* **


	3. The Stalker

Chapter3: The Stalker

****

Hello folks, no I haven't forgotten about this fic. I just don't have time to write it up. Oh well enjoy it. It seems to get better. You know what I'm going to change the summery. Now its much...much more interesting. Much! R & R

He watched him head off to the Gryffindor Tower, silently following him. The other boy muttered the password and stumbled in sleepily. Once the boy was inside his dorm, he tip toed down the cases of stairs trying his best not to be caught by a prefect. He tip toed aimlessly through the corridors and hallways. He slithered through doors till he was in his room. Laying down in his bed, he pulled up his covers and closed his eye. I will get you Potter

Harry woke up groggily. Period

He didn't go to bed till 3 in the morning, plus Ron was having one of his dreams, which kept mostly everyone in the same room awake. Arching his back, he headed towards the bathroom lazily as most of the boys. He came back 15 minutes later fresh but sleepy. Tossing his robes on he headed the great hall in a flash, Ron following him from behind.

He understood that Harry was in one of his 'morning couch potato moods' and that it was best not to bother him. All of a sudden they ran into a group of students, of all grades. They were towering over a fallen girl. Most likely a 4th year, Ron thought. They squeezed themselves through the crowd till they got a better view of her.

Her eyes were open but vacant. They had the look of horror frozen in them. She was slumped on the wall with a note stapled to her hand, her legs were spread wide open and were covered by a torn bloody skirt.Some of the blood was not hers. Stepping closer than the others dared, Harry lifted her skirt a bit and sigh when he saw slices with blood oozing through them freely down her leg.. Dropping the torn skirt he checked her wrist for a pulse and sighed in relief when he detected a slight one.

" Ron help me!" he yelled over his shoulder. The red head rushed to his aid and helped him lift the unconscious up. The carried her up the stairs to the Hospital wing. There Madam Promfrey instructed them to set her on a bed and leave. As they walked out the door, it was slammed shut.

Just then Harry remembered the note stapled to the girls wrist. " Ron there was a not on her wrist! Dang! We can't go back now. " He let out an exasperated sigh. " Come on lets got to breakfast."

The walk was silent all the way to the Great Hall, each boy though of the girl. As they walked in, they noticed how silent the great hall was. Apart from small chatter, there was whispering. Unknown to them that the whispering was directed at them. Both ignored the uncanny students and sat in their seats at the Gryffindor tables. There their fellow dorm mates gave them resentful glares. Ignoring them also they ate their piquant food. Finally deciding to break they silence, Harry looked at the smidgen group of 6th and 7th years.

" What did we do now?" He drawled. In the head tables it looked at if the teachers were having a small palaver. Directing his gaze at them, he gave them a viscous glare.

Finally one spoke up. " People think that you attacked that girl" said the craven boy.

" What!" He yelled in anger. He stared at them distastefully." How could I attack her? I took her to the hospital wing!"

" You could have killed her then too."

Before he could respond, Dumbledore left the group and stood facing the rest of the Great Hall. He gave them a grave look before speaking.

" I have grave news. The student that was found in one of our Hallways did not make it. " His expression changed. " I was also told that you students were there before Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had arrive. I am very disappointed that none of you made the notion to take her to the Wing. I would have thought some of you would be more braver " he looked towards the Gryffindor tables ", but it seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are the only one. Now, why are you blaming them for her attack? Madam Promfrey has already concluded that she was attacked by a vampire" this caused small outbursts", because of that, Students are not allowed of the grounds. Oh Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter would you see me after Breakfast" With that, he took his place at the head table, sitting down with the rest of the teachers. The Great hall was silent, those who accused Harry and Ron of killing the girl downcasted their eyes.

It was like this for a while.

------Dumbledore's Office------

The small group entered the ancient staircase silently, and climbed them. When they were atop the staircase, they walked to Dumbledore's Office and took there seats in this order. Draco, Harry and Ron. Dumbledore sat their in his antique chair, at the moment he was looking at a few documents. He gave them a brief glance before setting aside the documents he had in front of him. He reached below him and opened a drawer. Pulling out a bloody paper and setting it on his desk.

Fixing his glasses " Well you probably seen this earlier." He said indicating the paper to Harry and Ron." And your probably wondering what this has to do with you." He said to Draco" Don't worry , I'm not going to accuse you of the crime committed here. But this Letter evolves you and Harry." He unfolded it and turned it towards them. " Mr. Malfoy do you have a serious relationship with someone?" he said quirking his eyebrows.

" No. Not that I know of." The blonde said bluntly.

" Well maybe I should read this to you."

'_Dear D is mine forever, _

_ Not interested really!_

_ So stay away, or if you ever...._

_ this will happen, again. _

_ Try it again, And you will find..._

_ A Dark hallway_

_ Vacant but new_

_ Once was opened_

_ and wad taken refuge!_

_ Sat away Potter!_

There was a pregnant silence. Finally one spoke up. " But Dumbledore.... how would this person have known I..... " his eyes lingered over to the blonde.

" What's going on? What is the person telling Harry to stay away from Malfoy? I mean why would he be near Malfoy in the first place. " He gave Harry a suspicious look and ignored Malfoy completely.

" Well......" he downcasted his eyes .

" What the hell Harry! You mean you like this Bastard! "Ron said standing up in anger. Draco showed no emotion at his name calling but listened inventively. " How could you.. .I mean after all the things he done to us.... " Harry just shrugged and gave him a leveling look. Glancingat the Blonde the Red Head stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut.

" Well that went well." Dumbledore announced" So boys are you going to heed this threat or discard it as nothing? "

" Well I don't want anyone to get hurt......" Harry said. Draco gritted his teeth while musing to himself.

" Alright. Just in case Mr. Malfoy I will have someone sent to your dorm to be with you were ever you go. We can't have this guy coming after you and attacking you. As for you Harry, if you are going to stay way from Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you keep your distance. I don't need any explanations Harry." He said raising his hand slightly. " Now off with you too."

As they walked out of the office, Draco grabbed him and shoved him against the nearest wall. "Finishing what you started." he whispered. Then leaning forward he captured the other boys lips in a mind bombing kiss. Then pulling back, he continued walking on.

Harry clenched his fist absent-mindly. Now he new how Draco felt when he left him....

How dare he touch what is mine. that filthy innate! How Dare He! I warned you Potter, but I should have known, idiots are scared easily. Well its time to pick out my next victim. growl humph Draco you shouldn't have let him touch you like that. You shouldn't have let him kiss you. Don't walk away, go back and kick his arse! Draco maybe I should show you who the boss is here.

Guess what folks? Cliff Hanger. Who will be the next victim in chapter 4? Who will be murdered? What will happen to Draco? Poor poor Draco! Anyways there will be a uncommon pairing in the later chapters. So suit up. Its going to be an interesting ride. Oh R & R pwease


	4. The Victims

Chapter 4: The Victim

I didn't know you liked the third chapter so well, Well I'll try to make this a little better. OH I am gonna give you one clue who the victim is. Its a friend of Harry's but in the 5th H.P. book they grow apart. I hope I didn't give it away.

--------------------------

Looking around cautiously, the silent predator made his way through the stone corridors. It was half past 8 and most of the students will be in their dorms either studying or sleeping, except for the prefects. Just the perfect victim. It must be someone close to Potter- thought the dark figure.

-- I'm going to let them find me instead of me finding them-- He placed himself between to dark statues and waited patiently.

--------------------------------------

The prefect looked around him nervously. He senses were telling him that something was not right.

He scanned his eyes over the walls and hallways, he nodded at another prefect and continued on his way. Heading up the stairs, he walked aimlessly through the corridors until he got to an forbidden corridor.

Just as he turned around , he saw a flash of something dark go through a neighboring bathroom. He narrowed his eye, and pulled out his wand.

Opening the door to the bathroom he step in and closed it gently. " Who's there? Show yourself." his nerves quickened. " All students are suppose to be in their dorms" He said sternly trying to calm himself. Waiting in silence, he prepared himself. Two minutes past and there still was no sound. Deciding there was nothing out of hand here, he put his wand away and headed towards the door.

There was a rattle by the sink and a rustle. Pulling out his wand, he step towards them slowing. " Hello?" As soon as he got close enough, he walked around it and sighed. nothing. He put his wand back in his pocket. Suddenly the floor before him started to rattle, he twisted around and were the sinks had been was a gigantic hole. Suddenly he was shoved into the dark hole. He went in tumbling and flipping. He reached the bottom with a thud, and blacked out.

He was only out in minutes. When he woke up he was in the same position as he remembered. Struggling to pull himself up, he looked at his surroundings . He knew were he was. In the Chamber of Secrets. This was the place were a Baslik ( i think that's how you spell it)had once been trapped. But only Harry could enter it. Is it possible that Harry did kill that girl? Is he a vampire? He shook his head. There is no way he's a vampire. What am I thinking.

Picking himself up, he looked at the series of tunnels. How was he suppose to get out of here? How did he fall in the first place? He memory was a bit dreary at the time. Deciding he shouldn't stick around, he headed for the brightest tunnel he could find. The tunnel was small indeed. The ceiling, if it indeed was a selling, was 5 inched above he head. The tunnel got brighter as he continued on, suddenly the tunnel stopped and he found himself in a large room. Waters flowed freely and it, with huge rooms positioned in the middle of them. He stepped closer to the water flow and investigated it.

The water was clear but he could detect a stream of red flowing in it every once in a while. He climbed over the rocks t to find out what the red and gasped. There lay pieces of what seemed like a

human body.

The smell made him nauseas, their were maggots growing it the rotten flesh, he detected a large leg. What was left of the body was to big to be human. But then again there was Hargrid..... Hargrid!

Before he could shed a tear, someone from behind wrapped and wires around his neck and shoved him to the floor on his back. He looked into the mysterious attackers eyes and screamed out. But the scream never made it out. He was quickly silenced with a sword..... through his head. The attacker pulled out the sword and stabbed him with it several times. There the attacker left him and the sword

------------Common Room----------

In the common room, Harry and Ron were hunched up in a little group.

" Look I forgive you Harry. If he's what you want them go for him. I'm not going to stop him." He gave him a hug. " I mean I'm a little shocked. But the truth is.... I'm gay too."

"what!!?? What about Hermoine?" He was flabbergasted

" Things haven't been going well between un anyways. " He shrugged. " Its about time we broke

anyways. I found out I was gay a month ago. Its been really ha--"

Dean walked into the room with a weary look on his face. " Hey have you too seen Seamus? I saw him earlier in the hallway. I was hoping he came back." Both shook their heads and gave him a 'god help you' look. It was no mystery what he was planning to do .

Dean sighed and headed up to his dorm room.

" Poor guy, he really was planning on getting a little something something tonight." Harry giggled

" Yea what ever." Ron muttered angrily.

" What's your problem? "

"nothing. Looks it time to go to bed. Lets go." They both headed towards their dorm rooms.

------------Sytherin Common Room--------

He crept into Draco's private room. He knew the all the spells the blonde had put up. Quickly destroying all of them, he crept up to the dark bed. Luckily Draco's 'body guard' doesn't work at Night. He pulled back the drapes the surrounded the bed and gazed at the beauty before him asleep.

Not wasting any time, he cast a few spells. A Silence Spell, a blinding spell so Draco would not see him, he was not planning on killing him tonight. He casted a binding spell that bounded the blondes arms and legs to the bed posts. Suddenly the blondes eyes jerked open and look about frantically, he let out a panicked yell. He arched, pulled at his arms and legs, but it was no do, he was bound.

The stalker let out a crazed laugh, and ran his finger along the other boys cheek. Draco jerked back from the touch. The Stalker scowled at him and slapped him hard enough to make his nose bleed. He ripped the clothes off the boy and ran his hand along his stomach. Changing his voice " I will not take you tonight. But I need to remind you that you are '_mine'."_ He grabbed the other boys manhood and squeezed it till the blood disappeared from the tip. Draco let out a strangled cry, but he was silenced when the stalker took him in the mouth.

He arched and tried to block the feeling out, he didn't succeed as planned . He managed to hit the side of his attackers head, making his grip slip.

The stalker let out an angry cry, and walked up to him silently. " Well you've proved your not in the move tonight. Need I warn you stay away from Potter. Your mine and only mine. Oh and maybe you should look in the Chamber. Poor prefect. Didn't even see it coming." With that, he knocked the other boy unconscious and lifted the curses off. He crept out of the room with a smug look on his face.

------- Breakfast.----

Draco walked up boldly towards the Gryffindor table. He decided to tell Potter first instead of Dumbledore. Walking up behind the boy he tapped him on his shoulder.

" Look I need to talk to you and Weasley in private." He nodded at them and walked out of the Great Hall, behind him Harry and Ron followed him as a million eyes did. Once they were in a secure area , Draco sighed and turned towards them.

"Look I was visited by the stalker last night."

" What he didn't do anything to you did he??!?" Draco smirked at him. Since when did Potter care. Ron didn't seem to be surprised at all.

" That's not the point. The point is after he knocked me unconscious, he said that we should check the Chamber. I don't know what chamber he is talking about, but I know a prefect might be in there. Do you have any ideas." He said trying to be polite.

"The Chamber of Secrets" Both Harry and Ron said at once. " Look Draco you go to Dumbledore, and tell him we went to the Chamber. Tell him what the stalker told you. We'll see you later." The Gryffindor quickly rushed off towards the haunted bathroom. Draco on the other hand rushed towards Dumbledores' office.

Once Harry and Ron were in the bathroom,, they looked at the huge hole in the ground. " Oh man. I know he or she is dead. Lets go." They slid down together in the hole until the got to the bottom they let go of one another. Harry though of an area, which the person would be in. He finally pick the main hall. Quickly he grabbed Ron and rushed to a small tunnel, when they reached the main hall the gasped. The small stream was flowing with fresh blood. The climbed the rocks and that were they found that body.

"Omg Harry this is Seamus. Poor Dean, no wonder he was missing." But Harry ways not listening to him. He was a few paced away from him looking a peices of what use to be a human.

" Ron that Hargrid's coat." He sank down to his knees he burst into tears. Ron rushed to his sides and hugged him. This was how Professor Dumbledore and Snape found them. The old wizards put his hand on his shoulder gently. "Ron take him upstairs. " Ron nodded at Dumbledore and let Harry out of the tunnels. Dumbledore and Snape quickly got to work levitating the bodies.

---------- Common Room-----------

Ron sat Harry down on the couch, just then Dean had walked in.

"What's wrong with Harry?" He asked.

" Someone has been killed...no two people have been killed" Glancing at Harry he turned towards Dean.

" I'm so sorry Dean, one of them was Seamus, the other Hargrid." Ron waited in silence. Instead of breaking down and crying Dean look for the sharpest thing he could find. The Sword of Gryffindor.

With quick movement, Ron abandoned Harry's side and tackled Dean. The swords slid a few feet away from them. Ron wrapped his arms around Dean, who was sobbing uncontrollable. Ron back and forth he whispered in his mind. Please don't dean. Don't ever do that. You mean so much to me...-----

------------------

Well there's my update. Because of the quick reviews I needed to update. Wasn't this good? I know it was. It's probably the best chapter I have ever written. Anyways R&R. Oh here a preview of the next chapter.

chapter 5: What? That's impossible.... you can't be.... No! I hate you!

Who is this person that is showing so much emotions, what's with Ron and Dean?

oh I have to that you for reviews,

To Airedediel

To TameLion

To reddevil7

To Rose Mary Evans

To silverflames03

To The Marauders Dragon

To ana-pi

And Ice Princess of Sytherin.

Thank you all for you Reviews.


	5. Our Killer's a Riddler

Chapter5 : _Our Killers a Riddler _

**Yes I know its been a while, but T.E. has been busy. Very busy. Its like a few weeks now before school starts, so I'm trying to update all multiple chapter stories before that. I don't want to keep you waiting for like 3 years. . Last time I updated was last year, 2004. . sowwy. Anyways I'm totally lost in where this fic is going. So hope I remember some of my idea. I got my old computer up and running so 'The Understanding' should be updated within the next 2 weeks. Sorry about the long wait again.**

* * *

Soon as Dean was calmed down and put to bed, both Harry and Ron fell onto their beds and did make a move to remove their clothing. Today had been a VERY long day, with people dying and other people trying to die. Harry turned onto his back and glanced at the exhausted boy in the next bed.

" Ron... they killed Hagrid... Why?" ( has forgotten what year this is so...5th I guess) Since Sirius was killed, nothing much could affect the boy mentally. Hagrid had been one of the many people who actually treated him as a person and not a thing. Deep down inside, he felt all these unnecessary deaths where his fault. Maybe he should stay away from the blonde boy, that way people would stop dying. But... if he did stop, he would also be giving up on Draco. Also to add endangering the other boys life.

" I don't know... We'll find him...or her. Whatever. Lets talk about this in the morning. You need sleep. " The redhead pulled a pillow from under his head and tossed it at his companion. A forced smile twisted onto Harry's feature. Before pulling the cover over his hardened body, he heard small words muttered from his friend.

" Its no one but the killers fault. " Ron glanced briefly towards his direction and then plopped down on the pillow. Just in the matter of second, light snoring erupted from his bed. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Even in his sleep, he still wasn't saved from the gruesome images of Hagrid's mutilated body.

* * *

Hogwarts was oddly quite, earlier the students had all been notified of the killings and evacuated to their Common Rooms, each teacher was in each house except for Dumbledore, who defiantly walked the hall with an illuminating spell cast over him. The shadowed figure pressed up against wall and moved smoothly in between a small pace behind a suit of Armor. Both eyes followed as the Headmaster walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

There where several other teacher or obstacles to avoid in order to the to the destination. Creeping out of the armors shadow, the fugitive quickly ran down the hall and shoved himself into a corner on the stairs. All common rooms would be locked in for the night, which meant no access to any of the students. Which meant, no victim tonight.

Harry jolted awake. At first he thought another nightmare might have occurred, but a small rattle from outside the bedrooms caught his attention. While in mid-step, he grabbed his glasses from the counter and walked into the hallway that was connected to the small balcony over the common room. It was almost pitch black except the small fire lit in the fire place. Nothing seemed amiss, so he turned and headed back to his room.

Just as his hand touched the doorknob, once again heard a rattling. This time, it was coming from the small corridor that led to the fat lady's portrait. He ran back into his room and grabbed his wand from his school trunk. Dashing back to the common room and rushing down the stairs. He looked around, nothing. Wasn't there suppose to be a teacher here this hour?

With his wand poised he walked up to the wall and put his ear against it. Suddenly, a thick thunk was came from the other side of the wall.

" Who's there!" it was barely an audible whisper.

" It someone there! Hey its Hermoine, I'm locked out." her voiced was dim, but clear.

" Wait a sec." He pressed his hands against the wall and muttered the password. The door would only open in a member of the house put their hand on it. He backed away from the wall just as it creaked and swung open. The portrait lady looked slightly annoyed but ignored both boy and girl.

" Hurry up lass and git in." She huffed and swung shut just as the girl stepped into the room.

" Well... Thanks Harry." Hermonie exclaimed as she walked past him into the common room and set her books down. She leaned over the table and sighed. Harry cocked his head slightly, something didn't seem right. But he had other questions on his head.

" What where you doing out there? Everyone was evacuated to their houses. Didn't you here?" He asked her. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen Hermoine that much since the semester started. Her absence hadn't been noticed , but now that he thought of it, she had been very distant this years.

" Are you implying something?" She raised and eyebrow. But before he could respond, she grabbed her books and headed towards the female bedrooms. He heard a creek and then a soft click, which he concluded was the door.

Silently he walked up to his room and closed the door, tomorrow would certainly be a day of new surprises. Laying his head back on the lump pillow, he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

** Morning **

Morning wasn't any better, most of the kids where up and about. Since nobody could leave the common rooms, the place felt very crowded. At the moment, Harry desperately needed to talk to Ron about the previous night, but it was almost impossible because of the vast majority of kids. There was almost no place to talk. So Harry grabbed his friends by the arm and hauled him up to their bedroom. Once they were safely inside, he motioned him over to his bed and pulled the curtains.

" Look I don't want to speak about it...but..." leaning over the side of the bed, he opened his trunk and pulled out two identical notebooks. He quickly cast an enchantment spell on both notebooks and handed one to his companion.

"Quilensis!" there was a pop and 2 American style pens landed on their laps. Instantly he picked up the pen and wrote a message. " Open the book." he whispered. Ron, who was still lost, obliged.

_ Is it me, or has Hermoine been ignoring us? _

Ron looked up from the book, his face twisted in confusion. Taking the pen in hand, he wrote:

_ Well kinda, you know how she is. She took up like 4 extra classes this summer._

_ But...like when all the killings happen, she's never around. I mean, she's always not with the class. _

_ What are you saying Harry? That hermoine is our killer? _

_Well this morning just a little past midnight, she was knocking on the wall because_

_The portrait wouldn't let her in. I unlocked it for her, but she had a whole bunch_

_of books in here hand. Some where about psychology or something like that. When_

_I asked her why she wasn't in here when we were evacuated , she just asked me _

_what I was implying and left. _

_Harry that doesn't mean anything, I mean, she is usually in the library at abnormal __times. _

_ I__f you say so Ron. I hope your not defending her because your da-_

" Harry! Ron! Hurry up they found another body!" Both boys tossed the books aside, ran down the stair and out the door. As they descended the stairs, ahead of them a group of Gryffindors were hunch together around something,

They quickly ran up to the group and pushed aside the people in their way. The kids moved aside, uncovering the frozen body of Pravati. Her twin sister hovered over her with a brim of fresh tears waiting to be shed. Her body had turned a pale green and her head was turned to the side. A dried up pool of blood flowed from under her body and spread a few inches out. Where they blood came from, Harry couldn't tell from the place he stood. But one thing he was very sure about, she was dead.

He eyes flickered over to his right, he caught sight of the bushy haired girl. She didn't seem at all fazed by the death. She just stared at the body, her eyes where unfocused. Down the hall, Snape and Dumbledore rushed over to the scene and moved the kids aside.

" All kids return to your Houses. I want everyone inside NOW!" The headmaster sounded oddly irritated and ushered the kids towards their houses. Behind him, he saw Snape levitate Pravati's lifeless body and Dumbledore reassuring the other twin. Suddenly a thought popped up in his head. Even though her head was tilted to the side, her eyes where frozen in horror. But she looked up. Was that where her killer was standings.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know if this was planned or not, but a message was written in blood. It stood out on the color of the stone ceiling. Across the hall, Snape noticed his turn of attention. Following his gaze, his eyes flickered up to the ceiling.

" Albus! Look. " He pointed towards the ceiling. The older man let go of the sobbing girl in his arms and looked up to the ceiling.

_A lie , a deceit. Its coming back again_

_Resurrect the dead to the living_

_Its coming back again_

_Right before your eyes, but gone again_

_2 down, 2 to go, to complete. _

_It will be mine..._

He felt someone tug on his arm. " Harry, what does it mean?" Ron looked at him questionably, his voice cracked slightly. He shrugged slightly and headed towards the Gryffindor Towers. There was one question on his mind, if it did mean what it did, them someone was in danger right now. But first he wondered wo first discovered the body.

" Ron, I need your help. We need to find out who the first person to discover the body." The other boy nodded, but there was a hint of hesitation in his eyes. " What's wrong?"

" Can I check up on Dean first. I want to see if he's alright, you know. " He nodded and headed for the common room. As soon as they where safely inside, he began to interrogate the kids.

* * *

He met Ron back in the Common Room. The red head sat by the fire, Dean, who currently was sprawled on the couch next to his looked up from his book and waved. He smiled but neither frowned. That was fine for him, at least he wasn't think suicidal anymore.

" Ron. I found out who it was." Ron, looked over to him with interest.

" Your girlfriend."

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay, I have finished the 5th chapter. Wahoo. I know this chapter was mainly Harry based, but I the next chapter is all Draco. Now I know you guys are smart, so read this chapter carefully. There is a little clue in there that might tell you who the killer is. So R&R your predictions, I'd really like to know what you guys think. Okay um, so now I know Blaise is a boy, I plan on putting him in later chapters. Just as a secondary character.**

**Draco does need a friend of course.rolls her eyes Anyways, I'll update soon. I'm mostly updating every day. So look for updates on my other stories and R&R. Yes Hermoine and Ron are dating. But you ask me whats going in between Ron and Dean? Who knows.**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**Ana-pi**

**Ashley,**

**Hanna7**

**D-daygirl**

**Thank you for all your good reviews.**


End file.
